Unexpected Allies
Unexpected Allies was a source book for Non-Player Characters in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits * Written by: Patrick Kapera & Ree Soesbee * Additional Material by: Eli Basquez, Joseph Joshua Carlock, Mario Cerame, Cris Dornaus, Eric Evans, Alex Fox, Scott Gearin, Brendon, Guth, Steev Hough, Tom Iverson, Steven Jankiewicz, Paul Johnson, David Krieger, Mike Leader, Anthony Mambuca, David Margowsky, Perrin Martin, Jonah Medeiros, Colin Merritt, George S. Pantelis, Jim Pinto, Adrian Rammelt, Kevin Sanborn, Craig Stanton, Eric Suess, Josh and Molly Timmers, John Wick, Rich Wulf and Ray Yand. * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Art Director: Jennifer Wick * Cover Artwork: William O'Connor * Interior Artwork: Steve Bryant, Jim Callahan, Joseph Joshua Carlock, Cris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Thomas Gianni, Anthony Mambuca, Doug Shuler, Craig Stanton. * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear, Steve Hough, Patrick Kapera. * Line Developer: Ree Soesbee * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: Eli Basquez, Alex Fox, John Glenn, Patrick Kapera, Ree Soesbee, D.J. Trindle and Ray Yand. * Interior Layout: Steve Hough, Patrick Kapera, D.J. Trindle Table of Contents A Dark Path's Beginning (page 4) Fiction with Akodo Ginawa. Introduction (page 14) * The Characters * Populating Your World. * The Format of Unexpected Allies Villains, Villains Everywhere (page 15) * Black and White in Rokugan * All People Wear Masks * Honor, Glory and Loyalty * Twisted, not Evil * True Villains Allies and Enemies (page 17) * How to Build Belivable NPCs ** Putting it Together * Akodo Samune (ancestor) * Character Descriptions ** Quirks and Identifying Marks ** First Impressions ** Faults ** Personalizing NPC's * Mirumoto Takeda (ancestor) * Using the NPCs for and against the PCs Non-Player Character Motives (page 22) * Secondary Motives * Crime in the Empire * Obvious and Concealed Crimes Crime in the Emerald Empire (page 24) * Thievery ** Piracy, Robbery, Smuggling * Con Artists and Forgery * Kidnapping * Hiruma Kazuma (ancestor) * Drugs and Illicit Crimes * Homicide Creating and Using Non-Player Characters (page 29) * First Questions * The Set-Up * Types of Villains * Bayushi Akoru (ancestor) * Player Reactions to NPCs * End of the Line * Otaku Kunami (ancestor) Villain and NPC Quirks and Motivations (page 33) Crab Non-Player Characters (page 36) * Hida Kabe * Hida Kuri * Hida Tetsumaru * Kuni Godaigo Crane Non-Player Characters (page 44) * Daidoji Shogusha * Daidoji Tenkazu * Kakita Hazuko * Kakita Kazuyoshi * Kakita Tsoburo Dragon Non-Player Characters (page 54) * Mirumoto Utsuro * Togashi Abekuni * Togashi Abokito Lion Non-Player Characters (page 60) * Akodo Yakume * Akodo Yoruga * Ikoma Tsuge * Kitsu Osuji * Matsu Okujo Phoenix Non-Player Characters (page 70) * Asako Gojikata * Isawa Ahiro * Isawa Chiroku * Shiba Rojiman Scorpion Non-Player Characters (page 78) * Bayushi Lorenko * Bayushi Toshiro * Shosuro Niobu * Shosuro Omomi * Soshi Genju Unicorn Non-Player Characters (page 88) * Otaku Karashiko * Otaku Tokuko * Shinjo Tomoso Ronin Non-Player Characters (page 94) * Dairya * Fusaki * Ginawa * Hasame * Goju Hoseki * Morito Tokei * Naka Kuro * Sanzo * Tsuo * Yugoro Miscellaneous Non-Player Characters (page 114) * Bento * Hartuisun-wo * Iuchi Yoru * Moto Kagibe * Kitsune Kenjo * Seppun Soishi * Shazaar Unexpected Allies